The present invention relates generally to annular barriers and packer assemblies and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a swellable packer with composite material end rings.
It is known to provide packers with metal end rings straddling a seal element. However, this method of construction generally requires that the seal element and end rings be separately assembled onto a base pipe of a packer. Furthermore, metal end rings may not have the most desirable friction characteristics when conveying the packer into a well.
Where metal end rings are used, they are typically attached to the base pipe by welding, securing with set screws, swaging, etc. These methods can be time-consuming and, thus, costly in the manufacturing process.
It will, therefore, be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of constructing packers.